The starting point of the invention is formed by shank instruments with an instrument head which is arranged at the distal end of the shank and which can be bent relative to the shank via a joint having one or more joint axes, wherein a jaw tool with two jaw parts which are pivotable relative to one another is provided on the instrument head at the distal side. Instruments of this type, amongst other things are applied in the field of minimal-invasive surgery as forceps, scissors or the like.
It is particularly with the instruments which are applied in the field of minimal-invasive surgery that the cross-sectional dimensions of these are of particular significance. Thus, as a rule, there exists the necessity of keeping the cross section of the shank as small as possible. This is typically the case for all components of the instrument which distally connect onto the shank and which should not project beyond the cross-sectional contour of the shank when the instrument head is aligned in a straight extension with the shank.